I Can't See You
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: Read and find out about Loren and Eddie have a great night on New Years they both say 3 words that they'll never regret... Later on Eddie tries to save Loren, but where does that leave Eddie..
1. Chapter 1

I Can't See You

*New Years*

We ( Loren and Eddie ) lay on the bed watching the ball drop... 10... 9... 8... 7... I look at Eddie and smile. This is it, he is the one, the one I kiss on New Years. My first kiss on New Years... 3... 2... 1... Everyone down stairs screamed, "Happy New Year!"

Eddie turns towards me and kisses me passionately. Then he pulls away and says, "Happy New Years beautiful..."

I respond, "Happy New Years Eddie.." That kiss made me alive... It was so full of love and passion, so many other things that I can't thing of right now... I know we are going to be happily ever after...

Eddie got closer and spoke, "Want me to drop you off at your house?"

I was thinking some thing better in my head.. Was I ready? Then I said, "After this..." I pulled his face close to mine and started kissing him...

*Ten minutes later*

I was already half undressed... I only had my bra and underwear. Eddie had his boxers on.. He was on top kissing my neck.. I worked my hands up and down his upper body. "Man.." I thought, "He is muscular.." Eddie slowly put his hands behind my back and undid my bra. He threw is on the floor and started kissing my neck again.

Eddie spoke, "Are you sure your ready.."

I kissed him and said between the kisses, "Yeah, Yeah.." I was out of breathe. He made me feel confident, like I can do any thing I put my mind to.. He might be a rock star, but he is my rock star.. He has never been married, but has been with another woman... Why am I thinking about the past when I'm having a good time in the present.. Eddie worked his way down below my waist and slowly pulled down my underwear... He came back up and threw me a smile... I pulled down his boxers and started kissing him on his soft, smooth cheeks..

Eddies worried face spoke, "Im not going to hurt you ok?" I know by that question right there that he cares about me..

I smiled wide and said, "Yes, I trust you.." I pulled him into a kiss...

*Forty minutes Later*

After we thought it was time to stop, me and Eddie got our clothes on... I helped him make his bed and we were on our way down stairs.

I look at my phone and speak with worry, "Oh Eddie it's 1:45 my mom is going to be mad...

Eddie holds my hand and speaks, "It's ok ill take you home now.." We got in his car and during the car ride we sang and laughed.. Man I love him he is mine for ever..

*Ten minutes Later*

He pulled up to my drive way and went up to my front door. "Alright we are here.."

I smile and hug him. "Thank well good night..."

He pulls my arm before I open the door and said some thing I thought Id never here from him. "I love you.." He kissed me..

I will never in a million years regret what I said to him back. "I love you too Eddie...

End of chapter plz review and favorite/follow my story plz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Love you all for the good reviews :D

*Saved*

Recap

He pulled up to my drive way and went up to my front door. "Alright we are here.."

I smile and hug him. "Thank well good night..."

He pulls my arm before I open the door and said some thing I thought Id never here from him. "I love you.." He kissed me..

I will never in a million years regret what I said to him back. "I love you too Eddie...

Continuing

The door opens behind us and guess who... My mom was standing there tapping her foot.. I speak, "Hey there mom.." I wave my hand...

My disappointed mom speaks, "Your late, hey Eddie, well see you soon. Come on Loren." She pulls me in the house.. I say bye to Eddie and sit on the couch, I'm ready for the long talk... "So late..."

"I know I'm sorry mom I want to take a short nap, I was so tired." I hope that lie sounded convincing..

She stopped taping her foot and spoke, "Go to bed, school, forgot bout that."

I ran to my room and shouted, "Night mom love you.." How can a night be so perfect when your just with one person.. Well of your with the one you love of course you will... And and I are going to be forever..

*Morning*

I walk into the kitchen... "Food is made already.." I whisper to my self... "Where's mom..." I walk up to the counter and see a note that read: Hey your up, I went to go shopping for food, I know it's late but have a food day love you... Nora. I sat down and eat the chocolate pancakes that kept screaming at me, "Eat me eat me.." I stuffed my face, got my book-bag, and headed out...

"Hey Lo how was your New Year?" My best friend Melissa said. She was looking like a queen, as always.

My hyper mouth spoke, "Well I was at Eddies house..." I know Mel would think more... My best friend knows me well..

I whisper to Mel, "Eddie and I... Made love last night..." I was surprised by the reaction she gave me...

Mel spoke with boring words. "Soo that's it..." Why would she be disappointed? "What. The. Hell. You guys, oh my..." The she whispered, "Wait was it good?" I looked at her and nodded... That just made her freak out more.

I had to calm her down. I whispered, "People are watching. Come on." I pulled her arm and went to class.

*School Over*

After school was over I said "bye" to Mel and walked over to Eddies car... "Hey babe, you miss me?"

He pulled me into a kiss and said, "I so missed you.." He looks worried like really worried, like he knows some thing bad is going to happen.

I smiled and spoke words of concern, "Eddie what's wrong?" He starts up the car and drives..

He said, "Loren I love you..." He kisses me like its the last time we will see each other.

I pull away and say, "I love you too Eddie. Tell me what's wrong.." He pulls over to his house and lets me out. A car comes running down the road. Eddie pushes me away.. I scream, "Eddie No!"

One last word shouted from Eddie, "its y-" Boom! Eddie got hit by the car.. My heart broke into a million pieces... How can this happen? Why now? Who did this?

End of chapter plz review favorite/Follow thank u


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*Eddie?*

Recap

He said, "Loren I love you..." He kisses me like its the last time we will see each other.

I pull away and say, "I love you too Eddie. Tell me what's wrong.." He pulls over to his house and lets me out. A car comes running down the road. Eddie pushes me away.. I scream, "Eddie No!"

One last word shouted from Eddie, "its y-" Boom! Eddie got hit by the car.. My heart broke into a million pieces... How can this happen? Why now? Who did this?

Continuing

I lay down in the hospital bed... Just waiting for the doctors to tell me I can see Eddie... I open my eyes and look to my right.. My mom was pacing back and fourth in the chair. I look to my left.. I see Mel sitting there, tears coming down her eyes.. I speak with weakness, "Mom, Mel..."

My mom sheds a tear. "Sweetie..." She kissed me on my head and looked worried...

Mel got up wiping her tears. "Lo your ok..." She comes down and hugs me..

I tear up and hug back.. "I love you Mel..." I know some thing happened, I just know it..

Mel says back, "Love you too Lo..." She steps back and my mom steps forward... What's going on?

My worried face speaks, "Mom, whats going on? You should've seen my moms face when I asked that question.. "Is Eddie alive.." I see my mom tear up as well as Mel.. Eddie, dead.

My moms crying face talks, "Honey Eddie is..." My world crashed.

I speak, "Mom I know Eddie his dead, just say it..."

The doctor came in a spoke, "Miss. Tate would you like to see Eddie now..." I smile and nod my head. Eddie is alive...

We walk into Eddies room.. It was so good to hear him speak, "Hey bueatiful..."

I ran to him and said, "Eddie I thought you were dead.." I kissed him passionately...

"I know I love you Loren..." He started to cry and held met hand like this was the end...

"I love you too..." I smiled...

"Loren it's was yo-rr..." The monitor started beeping like crazy... The nurses pulled me away and I cried till I fell to the ground..

"Eddie no..." I cried.. This can't be the end...

End of chapter sorry it's short Plz review fav/follow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*Funeral*

Recap

We walk into Eddies room.. It was so good to hear him speak, "Hey bueatiful..."

I ran to him and said, "Eddie I thought you were dead.." I kissed him passionately...

"I know I love you Loren..." He started to cry and held met hand like this was the end...

"I love you too..." I smiled...

"Loren it's was yo-rr..." The monitor started beeping like crazy... The nurses pulled me away and I cried till I fell to the ground..

"Eddie no..." I cried.. This can't be the end...

Continuing

But this was the end... The end of me and Eddie... My mom holds my hand and asks me, "Sweetie, are you ok?" I tried to keep mty tears in but could not...

What should I say? "Im fine mom..." I let go of her hand... I look at her and say, "How can I be ok? My boyfriend is dead.." I ran away into the woods..

"Loren wait.." My mom screams. But im already gone.. Why would she ask that? Eddie. Oh boy I love him.. I wish i can kiss him again... How can things become so bad in just a blink of a eye. I miss Eddie so bad i just wanna scream..

"AHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "I miss him so much that it hurts, my love. _I miss him with every fiber of my being. I miss him like there is no tomorrow, my dove. _I miss him fervently, it's all my loving. I miss him with my entire heart. I wish we were no longer apart. My heart beats only for you, faster and faster. My legs are shaking just thinking about you. My eyes are watery, tears flowing larger and larger. My whole being is trembling for you. My arms are craving to hold you once more. My soul is withering away deep from its core." I trip and fall. "Ouch!" I scream. I look up and I see a figure. Not and figure, but a shape shaped like a person, a man. He had brown hair. Who is he? Wait. "Eddie?"

**IN UR REVIEW TELL ME WHICH STORY U LIKE BEST**

**THINKIN BOUT U**

**FRIENDS WITH SECRETS**

**I CAN'T SEE U**

**THE LOCKET **

End of chapter srry if short hope you enjoyed... Plz review fav and follow I would lik at Least 9 reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Recap

"AHHHHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "I miss him so much that it hurts, my love. I miss him with every fiber of my being. I miss him like there is no tomorrow, my dove. I miss him fervently, it's all my loving. I miss him with my entire heart. I wish we were no longer apart. My heart beats only for you, faster and faster. My legs are shaking just thinking about you. My eyes are watery, tears flowing larger and larger. My whole being is trembling for you. My arms are craving to hold you once more. My soul is withering away deep from its core." I trip and fall. "Ouch!" I scream. I look up and I see a figure. Not and figure, but a shape shaped like a person, a man. He had brown hair. Who is he? Wait. "Eddie?"

Continuing

Wait Eddie is dead... Why do I see him right in front of me than? The clothes he had on were the same ones that he wore the day he died.. This must be a dream... The figure, who I thought to be Eddie smiled at me. I got up and wiped the dirt on my black dress with white flowers. I tilted my head and stared at the figure, Eddie. Is he really alive? He takes a step closer and I take a step back. The figure, Eddie speaks, "Hey beautiful.." He walked alittle closer. This has to be a dream..

"Your dead.." I walked back again. What if he is some evil nightmare? What if he kills me?

"Loren it's me, Eddie." He walked closer to be.

"No! Your dead!" I turned around and started running. I tripped on a stick and fell. Black is all I see. Dark any lonely, in my thoughts. How is Eddie talking to me.. Am I dead instead. I feel a cold hand on my face. I slowly open my eyes and see a man. It's Eddie again.

"Loren it's someone c-" Eddie disappeared in mist. I get up and turn around to see my mom standing there.

"Lo, honey are you ok." My mom walked up to me and folded her arms.

"Um yeah I just uh fell.." She grabbed my arm and we walked up the hill together back to the funeral. What does Eddie keep trying to tell me? When we got back home, I got a piece of paper and wrote:_ The words Eddie said to me- "It's yo-." And "Loren it_ _was yo-r-r." And "Loren it's someone c-." _"What is Eddie trying to tell me?" I whisper to my self.

End of chapter hope u enjoyed plz review and any ideas for a one shot tell me love yall. My second fav show is over House of Anubis shout out to all u fans who lik that show and Sibuna


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Recap_

_"Um yeah I just uh fell.." She grabbed my arm and we walked up the hill together back to the funeral. What does Eddie keep trying to tell me? When we got back home, I got a piece of paper and wrote: The words Eddie said to me- "It's yo-." And "Loren it was yo-r-r." And "Loren it's someone c-." "What is Eddie trying to tell me?" I whisper to my self._

Continuing

When my mom came in my room, I quickly hid the piece of paper under my pillow. Waving my hand at her I said, "Hey mom. What do you need?" She looked at me and said down. I looked at her with worry. "Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

"Wow that's alot of questions to be asked." My mom said. I shrugged my shoulder and tilted my head.

Shooting my mom a shy smile I said, "Well.." I giggled.

"Lo you are too much," Nora said laughing. "I just want you to know that I love you and Eddie does too. He will never be gone, you know why?"

I nodded my head no. Responding I said, "No I don't. Tell me why." I started to tear up. My mom toke her thumb and wiped the tear.

"Because sweetie, he is in your heart right now and with you forever." She shot me a smile.

"Thanks mom, I love you." We hugged and went to eat dinner.

*Midnight*

"Trent I can't kept this secret any longer from Loren," Nora said worried.

"You have to Nora."

"I fell bad. I know who killed my daughters boyfriend; who she loves," Nora said tear eyed.

"Nora stop crying. Now I have to go and I swear to god if you tell Loren, you will die."Trent showed her his gun. He walkEd away leaving Nora scared to death.

* * *

"I can't hide this from my best friend," Mel said.

"Do you think I even like you. Loren doesn't deserve Eddie, I do."

"Then why the hell are you telling me this?" Mel stepped back when she saw a gun.

"Because since I killed Eddie and I tell you, if you tell Loren I can kill you. You to are best of friends and I know you can't keep a secret for that long." Then the person smirked and walked away.

End of chapter srry if short and sorry for the late update since 4-11 and now it's 5-11 Nd I have a new baby cousin named A'ayisa hope u enjoyed night and follow me on twitter girl_orie

9:378


End file.
